The boy in chains
by Gaara-NarutoLover123
Summary: On the day of the Kyuubi attack, the sealing of the Kyuubi was too late to be properly done. From that day on, Naruto was deemed unsafe and imprisoned with a seal inhuman and cruel being placed in a Mental hospital for the insane . Rated T for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third story, please give nay suggestion and opinions.**

* * *

"Sensei…you can't be serious, I get it it's for the safety of the village but… he's just a child" Pleaded a white haired man that was in his early 50's, known as Jiraiya the toad sage of Mount Myoboku, one the legendary Sanin.

"We have to or else this village will be destroyed once again and Naruto will die if this isn't done" Sarutobi answered his student. He knew Minato would curse him to hell if he knew he was going to do this to his newborn son whose child hood would be lost forever .But he had to

"Do it"

"But sens-"begged the Sanin whose eyes were full of sorrow and pain of what he was going to do to his God son. But he received a death glare form the old Hokage who recently was retired until this day…

The 6 foot man placed his hands on the baby jinchuuriki's belly; his five fingers began to glow

"Jigoku no rensa!" He yelled, the baby screamed louder than before crying and crying. It just got worse: Chains began engulfing the baby's body tightening around in layers as he began glowing in red and black.

Then the sound ceased to exist…There laid a newborn blonde haired whiskered baby, sleeping and twitching any time he did yet he was silent.

It was only a day before the baby was placed in a cell in pure darkness with no light to be seen. The third knew what he did was a terrible deed but it was beneficial: the villagers would not know of Naruto's existence and what he harbors, the council will stop with the constant complaints of the boy and the village would also be safe.

The old man fell into his seat not noticing his student was still there. Looking at his trembling hands then turning to glare at the third; off he was, out of the village.

* * *

**7 years later**:

A small frail, sun deprived boy sat in a seat wrapped in chains. Across from him was an old man in formal robes known as Sarutobi, the third Hokage from what he heard

He always came to visit him as much as he can, telling him about the outside world he never seen before he told him about: the ninja, bright lights, and villagers.

Other people

But now he was left in the bright cell again: he only had 4 white walls, a tray in the corner filled with bones from previous meal that was _supposed _to be given to him daily, but the hateful guards changed it every week, he also had a sink at least, a bed, and a ball, he had no pictures or decorations of what sorts unless you count thee strange writing on the walls that made him feel weaker everytime more was put up; just the white walls he seen every day. Sometimes, they either forget to feed him or just plain don't.

He didn't know what he felt; his emotions were locked away until one day…

* * *

Two Haruno men walked in with 3 other Uchihas

"See like I said, here's the Demon who nearly killed us all!" by the sound of the Uchiha's voice, he could tell he was drunk; most likely all 5 of them were.

"Wow, let's get him, we'll be doing the Hokage a favor" said a Haruno boy "My aunt Mebuki never liked it anyway" he began charging at the chained sleeping boy with killer intent rising. Then something unexpected happened.

Chains came to life wrapping around the man's neck before he could even grab a weapon. Naruto began to rise and turned around with a malicious gin adoring his face: madness in his eyes as black flamed looking chakra circled the chains and red surrounded the boy's body.

Another chain reached for an Uchiha who tried to move his hands in some type of movement he never seen before, but it didn't matter to him, he was going to die anyway. The boy laughed viciously before ripping the Haruno's and Uchiha's heads off. The other drunkards looked in fury and shock watching their kin be torn apart

" Keichi! That was my brother you monster!" Yelled the last Haruno standing, he also rushed for the boy, an Uchiha decided to join

"Kage bunshin no justu!" he yelled seeing 5 copies of him advanced towards the boy

'Interesting…' Naruto thought, all of his chains fell from his body, once again, the men looked in distress. The boy who was thought to never use his arms, broke the chains with ease, there was another surprise: he placed his fingers in a ram like position and yelled something unforeseen.

"Kage bunshin no justu" he whispered as 10 Narutos appeared with the same feral look as the original.

Then ninja all tried to run, knowing they were no match for the boy; but it was too late anyway, the clones blocked the entrance and only exit to the cage where they attempted to assassinate the boy.

Screams were heard throughout the building as multiple ninja ran to the location of the cries for help and mercy.

There sat a boy on a bed covered in blood with ominous pieces laid on the floors: with a horrid stench coming off of them. About 4 other ninja vomited over the floor while others simply ran away from the terror.

"This stinks, can you please clean it up?" the boy casually asked innocently.

"…G-get the Hokage right away" the man stood in disbelief

* * *

**Please review as always and check out my other stories: 'Daddy Hokage' and Naruto: revealed**

**Jigoku no rensa: Chains of Hell**

**I also have two youtube videos under the name of 'Fatima Parker', feel free to check them out too:**

**Tobi monster**

**Tobi's snow day?**


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

**Thank you for your review**

**Here is chapter 2 of The boy in chains.**

* * *

**3 years later:**

It was lunch time and everyone left out to eat lunch in the cafeteria. Naruto was finally allowed out of his 'room' a month ago to be with the other children.

This was not looking so well.

Naruto sat alone at a table by himself while everyone avoided him after hearing about the 'incident' with the guards.

Since he was 'unable' to use his arms, which he pretended not to use them so he won't get any more of the seals that weakened him like a vegetable, a child was forced to feed him during lunch. The boy, named Yori, ended up warming up to Naruto and actually getting him to talk sometimes.

Naruto was a very quiet kid; his eyes seemed like a dead person: cold and deadly, he had slight bags under his eyes and was small for his age due to the malnutrition and drugs he was constantly fed. No one really believed he killed the guards but they couldn't help but stay away from him.

5 boys came up to Naruto and Yori's table glaring at him. The cafeteria went silent.

"Hey freak! Why don't go and die in a hole? We heard about what you did to those guards, you're crazier than anyone else here! Even her" he said jamming his thumb to girl I the corner writing things on the walls like 'Sacrifice', ' Beast', 'Monster', 'Demon', and 'Power' which only a few knew what she was writing about *Hint hint*.

The room got cold as the sound of metal connecting to the ground became the loudest thing in there. The seemingly leader like boy grabbed Naruto by his hair

"Any similarity between you and human is purely impossible" he yelled in his face. The temperature began dropping even more to 0. A chuckle was heard as everyone turned their eyes directly to Naruto and heard the rattling of chains.

"Up and down walls of red

I see things ramble the dead

Legs, arms, heads, eyes

I see people meet a cruel demise"

He chanted in a sing songy voice as blood splattered in his face: an arm was seen coming through the back of the bully's body. Naruto retracted his arm from the corpse and headed for the children on the floor who were trying to crawl away. He grabbed a boy by the ankle dragging him closer and closer while the others were upside down in the chains struggling.

Naruto sat on the boy's belly speaking to himself with large savage grin

"Let's see…what should I tear off first, your head maybe? No, how about your hair? No no no no, I'll do it all at the same time" Naruto's chains caught hold of his prisoner's arms and legs, and then ripped it off in one tug.

Screams filled the room as blood flew all over the place, children ran to the locked doors that kept them from escaping, banging as hard as they could for help.

The crazed blonde boy ripped off the other bully's hair in clomps with his own hands while the chains took care of his limbs. He wouldn't stop screaming so Naruto ripped out his tongue and stuck a chain in, going deep inside of his body, he ripped him open from the inside. He raised his maniacal eyes, looking towards the boys he currently held captive. He bought one down and stomped his foot dead center on his mouth with full force.

Knocking all his teeth out into his throat: the poor boy began choking on his own teeth and blood. As for the other boy, Naruto gouged out his eyes and yanked off his ears and fingers

"Naruto stop it this instant!" Yelled a frightened Hokage

But he was too late; the boys were dead except for the last one had in the air.

"Please Naruto, put him down" he pleaded, motioning towards the last bully alive.

"Okay Jiji" Naruto said with a crooked smile, he slammed the boy to the ground leaving a crater.

Sarutobi was stunned at how little he said the words, as Naruto paid attention everything someone said then turning it against them, and now because of that, he let a child's life end right in front of him because he was so careless.

"Now!" he yelled as ANBU fell from the sealing injecting needles into Naruto's neck. He passed out.

* * *

A few months passed and Naruto was placed back into his white room and restrained with more seals, a strait jacket, a short muzzle that only covered his mouth…..And bandages.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto was one his way back to his room after an hour passed from the murder. He took a strange smelling shower after that._

_'What could've possibly made me smell worse than blood?' he questioned himself as he sniffed around and from time to time, sniffing a guard._

_Right now, he was surrounded by 4 guards: one had a red container with liquid in it that smelled like the shower he took. They walked into a dark as a light shunned on one post in the center of the room, Naruto felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as a mobile seal suppressor was placed on him._

_He was tied tightly to the post and was doused with the liquid in the container._

_"W-what are you doing?" he asked_

_None of the men answered, another pulled out a match, and he lit it and tossed it to the boy._

_He was set a blazed._

_He screamed in pain as he smelled his flesh was burned off and the chains digging into his skin by the hot iron. He screamed louder than he ever had, the men just stood and laughed._

_'Why hadn't I realized it?!'_

_Naruto screamed louder and louder in pain and agony_

_"There's no use Demon. No one can hear you with suppression seals on the walls, this is revenge for my sons" a man chuckled who was revealed to be a Haruno._

* * *

_The Hokage walked down the same halls he did before. Not wanting to after what happened to the boys, but he had to. He arrived to Naruto's cell: He paled_

_It was empty._

_"Where is Naruto?! Where is he!?" he yelled at the guards and doctor_

_They completely ignored him as if he didn't say a thing. The third grabbed the doctor by the collar shaking him until he was seeing stars, the guards were still silent but they stiffened._

_"Where in the world is the boy?! Tell me now or your life would be taken away just like those boys for insubordination!" the doctor nodded frivolously walking down the hall to a darker hall that was heated. He just stood there not making a move; he was stalling until the hokage pushed him in the back motioning to go further to their destination._

_They finally came to a door, the doctor nervously struggling to get out the right key: he kept dropping them and shaking. Sarutobi shoved him to the ground trying every single key himself until one actually fitted in. He swung open the door looking at a site that bought him to tears, Naruto was seen still conscious: his flesh and skin was burning off as his eyes were gouged out, the chains that imprisoned him were in his skin fiery red._

_ As soon as the door was opened, Naruto's screams were heared through the building finally. It sounded awful like an animal dying; the smell was awful and appalling. Ninja ran as fast as they could to the source: some began chuckling saying the demon at last, gets what it deserves. _

_"Call the ANBU down now!" the Hokage yelled as he performed a few Suiton Justus to put out the fire and untie the boy. A few loyal ninja, leapt off to summon the ANBU while the others sat and watched as the boy slowly melted away. Sarutobi was unable to touch the boy as he was still screaming because of the chains in his skin that was still burning him._

_He had no other choice but to undo the sealing that was placed on him so many years ago, in order to save the boy. He carried him off as fast as he could to the Konoha hospital while the ANBU took care of the men and doctor who planned Naruto's demise. The blonde lad was put on five machines that kept him alive, he hadn't show any sign of consciousness, so the Hokage sat by the boy weeks on end, waiting for him to wake up._

* * *

_The old man had his face in his hands trying to think what Minato would do to him. A masked gray haired man walked into the room, his eyes were puffy red._

_'He must've been at the stone'_

_Kakashi was one of the few ANBU who arrived at the scene, but he ran off as soon as he saw Naruto's state, kept constantly throwing up from the depressive state after seeing his sensei's legacy and pride burned away. No one heard from him since till now as he was let off for a few days from work._

_"…Jiji..." was all they heard as Naruto's blue eyes were dull showing no life asked_

_"Naruto! Kakashi, get a doctor!"_

_"J-jiji?" He asked_

_"Yes Naruto?! What is it" he wondered holding the bandaged boy's hand. _

_"W-why…did you save me?...why didn't you let me die?" he asked. The doctor and Kakashi arrived just in time for Naruto's question. Kakashi grabbed a trash can and bolted out the door._

_What kind of child asks that question? _

* * *

**Please review and give any suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3:

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Thedarkshark24:**** Of course I won't, I would've abandoned this fic if I did that.**

**I do not own anything! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto! **

**But do own an Akatsuki Tobi cosplay outfit.**

* * *

**1 year later:**

Hiruzen did his weekly visits and talks with Naruto, hoping to get through to the boy after what happened to him when his mind… broke and the strange, new, never seen before bloodline appeared.

**Flashback:**

_Naruto was concealed back into his room with more seal that worsened with what they were trying to do; the chakra suppression seals did nothing but make the boy's chakra reserves sky rocket. He was chained down to the floor for he wouldn't that actually worked._

**Naruto's mind scape:**

_There laying in a cage, the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, sleeping peacefully in his cage until he was awoken by a sudden sound_

_A loud crack was heard, it sounded as if a glass was broken; and it actually startled the great Demon lord._

_"__**The hell was that?!" **_

_A rock or some type of cement looking boulder fell from above onto his head _

_"__**A rock?" **__ He rose his looking up to the ceiling. A mischievous sinister grin appeared on its face "__**So, they've finally broken the boy, this is going to be fun"**_

_The whole mindscape shattered while the Kyuubi was unaffected; before his time ran, he called upon Naruto._

_Naruto stood staring at the giant fox, no emotion seen in his face. They sat there in silence for a whole 10 minutes till the Kyuubi began laughing._

_"__**They've really messed you up haven't they?" **_

_…_

_"__**Never before have I never seen a human stare me down without sweating, I like you kid."**_

_….._

_"__**Well let's cut down to why I bought you here, I know they're trying to separate my influence to you, which is a big mistake, so I want to give you a parting gift" **__It's smile grew even larger as red (Natural orange Kyuubi chakra color) and black chakra began surrounding Naruto; His appearance changed from stoic to a wide eyed child, he began screaming in pain on the inside and outside which sped up the process of his mind being destroyed._

_"__**This is a Kekkai Genkai which no other being has ever possessed before; it gives you the power to transform into anything you want! Anything!" **__ It exclaimed "__**Till next time Kit" **__He said, disappearing as Naruto was still screaming in pain covered in chakra._

**In his room:**

_"What's going?! I thought you said this procedure of separating his mind and the Kyuubi was harmless? Inoichi, get in there and figure out what's happening!" Sarutobi commanded _

_Inoichi froze for a moment "Y-You mean…in his mind?" The last time he did a mind check on the boy, he nearly died. _

_"Yes his mind you fool, get in there"_

_Inoichi was shoved into the room, and the door slammed shut _

_"You're not coming out until you properly checked Naruto's mind for any damage"_

_The blonde walked closer to the screaming child, he didn't look like he was even conscious yet he was still screaming, probably a reflex. He placed his hand on Naruto's bandaged head and prepared to enter._

_He paled. Where was he? It seemed like he was in an eroded cavern: Rocks, boulders and glass covered the ground and up high, there was holes, large holes._

_He saw or heard no Kyuubi like the last time when it tried to eat him. So the drug and experiments did work, but the other matter was his mind that turned to rubble. Inoichi jumped out of Naruto's mind and rushed to the door before the boy woke up._

_"The experiment worked perfectly, but…his mind…it's gone, I don't know how to explain it, it's completely destroy-"The sound of chains alerted him and the Hokage._

_Naruto started laughing, just a low chuckle at first but soon building up into full blown hysterics. The third quickly unlocked the door for Inoichi to get out. But right after that, he tossed a doctor into the room_

_"Put him back to sleep" He urged him. The young doctor began shaking in fear as he neared the insane boy. Pulling out a needle, but what Sarutobi didn't was the needle was filled with a large quantity of cyanide poison._

_ Once again, someone was planning another assassination attempt._

_The doctor was shocked when he kept laughing insanely, he looked back Sarutobi who motioned for him to go on, and so he obeyed, placing another cyanide needle in his neck_

_….._

_Nothing but insane laughter. This angered the man greatly, he pulled out 3 more needles and, knocked Naruto down and stabbed him in the heart_

_"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE YOU BEAST?!"_

_Naruto's head snapped back straight and center with a look of insane glee. "Wanna play a different game?"_

_His body started morphing_

_He could feel it, the way his body shifted to his will. He could feel his muscles ripping and stitching themselves back together. He could feel his bones breaking and reforming._

_It was excruciating_

_Euphoric_

_He never felt so alive!_

_When he was done, he stood up, staring down at the man who tried to kill him._

_He was so scared he forgot to scream at what happened before him. Standing before him, in it's 9 foot grandeur, was…he didn't even know… it looked as if it was a monster from hell_

_Yet it wasn't, _

_A monster from an 11 year Old's abusive and tragic nightmarish life._

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being short :(.**

**Till next time**


End file.
